Snugged Up Together
by Heartless4You
Summary: Denmark gets bored and desides to go and bother Sweden for a bit. Brotherly fluff


Paring/s: Brotherly fluff with Denmark and Sweden.

Warnings: Endless fluff and a creepy cup of chocolate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.. But just like MANY others, I would like to.

Snugged up together

Berwald was sitting all snugged up, with a warm blanket wrapped tightly around him. He made himself as comfortable, as possible he could get on his bed. Reading what seemed to be some weird kind of litterateur, only he would actually bother to read. Next to him, on the wooden nightstand. Stood a steaming pinkish cup of hot chocolate, that he from time to time took small sips from.

Standing restlessly at the doorway was his brother Matthias, who was, to others known as Denmark. Or the self-proclaimed ´King of North`. He peaks inside and at the sight of the other blonde, a playful grin spreads on his lips. "So? Whatcha doing?" he asks with some interest.

"Play'n 'ocky." Sweden's voice was as monotone as ever. This made the Dane's grin disappear and he displayed an pout instead.

"Can I come in?" For once the Dane actually asked nicely, instead of doing pretty much whatever he felt like. So Sweden in his turn only sighed and muttered. "If y' mus'. Jus' don't break an'thing."

The blonde smiled when he went into the Swede's room. He always liked being in his brother's room. His room felt somehow homey and more er.. clean.

Matthias took the liberty to sit next to him on his brother's bed. He ran his hand threw his spiky golden hair. Being a bit uncomfortable with the lack of a conversation, Matthias drummed his fingers against the bed and glanced around some more. His eyes made contact with the cup of hot chocolate. In Denmark's mind it screamed "Drink me you b!tch! You know you want too!" Obeying the freaky cup's voice, the blonde was about to give the Swede a pleading look when said brother spoke up.

"Jus' take 't a'ready." The Dane almost, but just almost squealed out with joy. Even though he would never admit that. He rather liked the rare moments he gets to enjoy anything Sweden's made.

Berwald could only look at Matthias with slight amusement as Denmark swallowed down the hot drink with such a force, he almost shocked on it. He would have laughed but he decided that his smirk would just as easy betray his thoughts over the situation.

"'at's m'ssy Matthias." the blonde's deep voice stated, deciding to take away the cup before it would accidentally fall to the floor and shatter. Just like most items did in Denmark's presence.

"Yeah, I know." he coughed painfully, his hand clapping over his chest. When the coughing seized he found himself laying down next to Berwald. He rather forcefully tried to steal the others blanket. But because his brother have tied tightly around himself, Matthias failed miserably at this task. So instead, the Dane snuggled closer to the younger blonde, put his arm around the Swede and closed his eyes. Matthias giggled softly as Berwald tensed at his movements, but then relaxed as he noticed that his older brother weren't going to do anything to weird or perverted.

Then Matthias sighed in contempt. Sweden's bed was, after all, surprisingly comfy. "Tomorrow.. Lets.. go somewhere.. fun" Denmark tried to stifle a yawn. Holding even tighter around others form.

"Thanks for the chocolate.. little brother." he mumbles softly then he falls asleep smiling. Berwald stared down at the others sleeping form. Shaking his head, he undid the blankets fold, layed himself down and covered them both with its warmth. The younger blonde snuggled up to his older brother and a rare sigh left his lips as he let the Dane hold him close.

"Din lille fåntratt." a ghostly smile played Berwald's pale lips as he joined him in the dreamworld.

The book being long forgotten.

The End

A/N: This is my first complete aph fanfic. Yay, for me!

Well, I wrote this in the middle of the night so there's probably some weird grammar going on. Please look pass that, will you?

Why does it have to be so difficult to write Su-san's speaking? It's making me crazy.

They can't fight all the time can they? Brotherly fluff makes me cry..

But the ending could have been better.. whatever.

I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't drink cola with extra caffeine in the middle of the night.. That will just make me into fluff-mode.

"Din lille fåntratt." can be translated as "You silly" – Sweden uses that as an adoring term for his brother.

R&R and I will love you forever.


End file.
